Faraway
by nanashimai
Summary: "Aomine-kun terasa makin jauh." Yang Aomine Daiki harapkan hanya senyum Momoi Satsuki. "Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian." Karena cinta tidak harus memiliki. AoMomo, KuroMomo. Oneshot.


**Fanfic ini beneran banyak banget pertamanya; fanfic KnB pertama saya, fanfic pertama di tahun baru, fanfic straight pertama di tahun baru, dll**

**Saya penulis baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku onegai shimasu ;w;**

**masih banyak typo dll, jadi kritik dan saran masih sangat di butuhkan :'3**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei :3**

**PS: Bahasa Jepang saya terbatas, maaf kalo kalimat terakhir ternyata salah :'3**

* * *

_No matter what far away place __  
__No matter what light __  
__I hold on, crossing over a thousand stars __  
__I am able to laugh because you are laughing __  
__On a day underneath a clear sky_

—Rita - Faraway

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka begitu sederhana dan polos, cocok sebagai adegan sebuah cinta pertama.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan; Satsuki tidak sengaja melihat Daiki yang tengah bermain basket sendirian. Dia mengagumi bagaimana Daiki bisa bergerak begitu lincah, bahkan ikut merasa bahagia ketika anak itu bisa mencetak angka. Daiki tidak sengaja melihat penonton rahasianya itu, kemudian mereka mulai mengobrol dan Satsuki berjanji untuk datang keesokan harinya.

Perempuan itu menepati janjinya. Dia selalu datang, menonton Daiki bermain, mengobrol dengannya, dan terkadang membawakannya minuman, kemudian berpisah dan berjanji untuk datang lagi ketika senja terbit. Dan esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi—

Tanpa sadar mereka mulai memanggil dengan nama panggilan mereka tanpa merasa canggung. Daiki mengetahui apa yang Satsuki suka dan Satsuki benci, termasuk hewan yang paling perempuan berambut pink itu tidak suka ("Ini semua salahmu, Dai-_chan_!"). Satsuki juga sama, dia yang paling mengenal Aomine Daiki daripada siapapun.

Aomine Daiki mengenal Momoi Satsuki lebih jauh daripada siapapun. Dan dia bangga akan fakta kecil itu.

.

.

.

Musuh terbesar manusia adalah waktu.

Hal itu selalu sama; mulai dari anak kecil yang enggan menghentikan permainannya maupun orang dewasa yang selalu di kejar tenggat waktu. Mulai dari perpisahan dengan teman baik dan pertemuan dengan orang yang tidak di kenal.

Waktu tidak luput dari mereka berdua, yang kini cukup usia untuk merasa malu jika berada dekat dengan lawan jenis.

"Aomine-_kun_," Satsuki memanggilnya, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "—Tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu Dai-_chan_ lagi, bukan? Orang-orang bisa menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak!"

"Yah, terserah katamu, Satsuki." Daiki mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat tidak acuh walaupun kata Aomine-kun terdengar janggal di telinganya sendiri. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan Momoi-_san_, walaupun Satsuki sendiri sudah memaksanya untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Satsuki yang terus menyanggah tentang hubungan mereka berdua dan malah mendekati sahabat baiknya tidak membuat Daiki merasa baikan sama sekali.

Dia merasa kalau Satsuki mulai jauh dari genggamannya. Dan dia hanya bisa diam, memandangi gadis itu menghilang dari kehidupannya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

"Aomine-_kun_,"

Daiki menoleh, tidak tertarik, pada Satsuki. Bahkan tanpa melihat keranjang, tembakannya bisa masuk tanpa menyentuh ring.

Gadis berambut pink itu membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tatapannya begitu sedih hingga Daiki sendiri merasa hatinya tertusuk oleh sesuatu. Tidak nyaman sekali.

"...Aomine-_kun_, apakah basket menyenangkan?"

Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Satsuki.

Ah, pertanyaan ini lagi. Daiki menggaruk punggung lehernya sambil mendesah. Entah sejak kapan Satsuki mulai menanyakan pertanyaan ini dan kenapa. Daiki akhirnya menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Tentu saja, jika ada lawan yang tangguh."

Satsuki, masih berdiri di tempat yang jauh darinya, tersenyum masam. "Apa bermain dengan anggota di Teikou menyenangkan?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian, "...Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aomine-_kun_ terasa makin jauh."

Mereka makin jarang pulang bersama, walau hanya sekedar mampir di konbini untuk membeli es krim atau makan di Maji Burger. Daiki makin jarang datang latihan, bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidur di atap atau pulang lebih dulu. Dia lebih memilih untuk memandangi gadis di majalah porno daripada bicara langsung dengan Satsuki.

"Tetsu-_kun_ mengkhawatirkanmu—"

Yang pertama putus.

"—Tetsu-_kun_ terlihat sedih sekali—"

Yang kedua putus.

"—Kalau Aomine-_kun_ bicara—"

"Apa peduli ku tentang masalahmu dan Tetsu?!" Daiki akhirnya menyentak, cukup muak mendengar kata '_Tetsu-kun_' dan '_Aomine-kun_' di ucap berulang kali. "Sudahlah, Satsuki. Kau lebih menginginkan bersama Tetsu, bukan? Pergilah. Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu."

Hening. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang berbicara.

Daiki membalikkan badannya, tidak menginginkan Satsuki melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Satsuki seperti itu—dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Semua pikiran tentang basket yang mulai membuatnya bosan dan perubahan sikap pelatih dan Akashi padanya mulai membuatnya gila. Dan dia tahu melampiaskan perasaannya pada Satsuki bukanlah jawaban yang tepat.

"Aomine-_kun_ benar."

Satsuki yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Saat Daiki berbalik, dia melihat punggung gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauh, tidak membiarkan Daiki untuk mengejarnya, menahannya, dan meminta maaf. Daiki seolah terpaku di tempat, menyaksikan senyum Satsuki yang mulai redup dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke Touou denganmu, Aomine-_kun_."

Satsuki berkata tiba-tiba, senyumnya mengembang seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri." Dia berkacak pinggang. "Aomine-kun tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Tetsu?" Pertanyaan Daiki seolah membekukan atmosfir hangat di antara mereka, dan Daiki langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Satsuki terlihat ragu, kemudian tersenyum masam. "Aku memang ingin sekali bersama Tetsu-kun," Dia berkata jujur. "...Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Aomine-_kun_ sendiri."

Daiki hendak membentaknya lagi, mengatakan kalau Satsuki seharusnya mengurus urusannya sendiri daripada mengganggu Daiki yang mulai muak—dia masih belum biasa Satsuki memanggilnya Aomine-_kun_—namun memutuskan untuk mengatakan, "Terserah."

—Itulah yang Satsuki katakan saat dia bilang ingin ikut dengannya ke Touou, namun begitu gadis itu membawakan berita itu padanya, dia merasa dunianya runtuh,

"Aku berpacaran dengan Tetsu-_kun_ sekarang."

Dia yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya senada dengan rambutnya, membawakan berita menusuk itu dengan senyum cerah. Suasana hati Daiki semakin memburuk.

"Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya!" Seolah untuk memamerkan dirinya sendiri, Satsuki melanjutkan dengan nada bangga. "Bagaimana? Bahkan tanpa Aomine-_kun_ aku bisa melakukan—"

"_Pergi dari hadapanku_."

Satsuki terhenti begitu mendengar gumaman dingin dari orang yang pernah ia sebut sahabatnya.

Daiki mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, memandang Daiki dengan tatapan yang—entah bagaimana Satsuki bisa menjelaskannya, begitu marah hingga Satsuki sendiri gemetar ketakutan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau pacaran dengan Tetsu?" Laki-laki itu menggumam, namun cukup keras hingga Satsuki bisa mendengarnya. Walaupun dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengar nada marah itu. "Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau kau berpacaran dengannya? Kau tahu, _aku tidak peduli_—" Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Satsuki, "—Dan tidak akan pernah peduli lagi pada—"

_**PLAK**_.

Begitu Daiki sadar, pipinya telah memberikan rasa sakit yang begitu menyengat walaupun tamparan Satsuki tidak begitu kuat.

"Ahomine-_kun_ bodoh!"

Satsuki kemudian berlari, meninggalkan Daiki yang masih terpaku sambil memegangi pipinya seperti orang bodoh.

Saat itulah segalanya berakhir.

.

.

.

Reuni di adakan setelah kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Akashi, berdiri di puncak tangga di halaman depan stadion Winter Cup, bersama dengan Kuroko dan Satsuki yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Kami akan menikah."

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Kuroko dengan tatapan datar terasa begitu menusuk dan terdengar mengolok di telinga Daiki.

Ungkapan tidak percaya dan selamat membanjiri kedua pasangan itu. Daiki hanya memandangi mereka dari pinggir, tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia kenakan sebelum Akashi—yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sisinya—menyeletuk, "Kau keberatan dengan hubungan mereka, Daiki?"

"...Tidak juga." Setelah beberapa saat hening, Daiki akhirnya menjawab sambil memandangi Satsuki yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk lengan Tetsuya. "Asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

_Walau terasa begitu sakit._

"'Cinta tidak harus memiliki', begitu?" Akashi berkata, tiba-tiba puitis. Daiki yang biasanya meledeknya kini hanya mengangguk singkat, tersenyum miris pada kedua pasangan yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dia tidak menduga Akashi akan mendesah kesal padanya.

"Kau yakin ini akhir yang kau inginkan, Daiki?"

Daiki menoleh, namun tidak sempat melihat ekspresi Akashi yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya, menuju ke kedua orang yang hendak menikah.

"—kau masih punya kesempatan." Dia mendengar Akashi berbicara.

_Kesempatan apa? Satsuki sudah jauh dari jangkauanku, Akashi._

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Aomine Daiki merasa tidak berdaya dan hanya ingin menyerah pada tangan nasib.

Daiki memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tidak mengatakan apapun pada mantan teman satu timnya, menuju ke sebuah lapangan basket yang agak jauh dari sana. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari mereka—dari Satsuki, yang kini sudah jauh dari genggamannya, dan ingin terus bermain basket hingga tangan dan kakinya putus.

Mati kedinginan pun tidak masalah lagi bagi Daiki.

"Aomine-_kun_, sudah jam segini masih bermain basket?"

Bola basket yang sejak tadi ia _dribble_ langsung lepas dari tangannya, berguling ke arah orang yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh darinya, kemudian di ambil oleh orang yang sedang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Satsuki?" Dia tidak bisa menarik nada sedih dalam suaranya, mengutuk dalam hati dan mengatai dirinya sendiri lemah. "Kau sendirian?" Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda siapapun, namun tetap memasang tanda waspada jikalau Kuroko ternyata mengikuti gadis itu.

Seolah bisa mendengar pikiran Daiki, Satsuki tertawa pelan, "Aku melihat Tetsu-_kun_ pulang, kok. Dia tidak ada di sini."

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Daiki memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya, "Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia tidak bermaksud terdengar ketus, sungguh. Pikirannya hanya sedang tidak menentu. Dan berbicara dengan orang yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang bersama Aomine-_kun_." Gadis berambut pink itu menjawab ringan, walaupun wajahnya jelas terlihat sedih. Apa karena kata-katanya barusan? Daiki mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk ke sekian kalinya. "...Sekalian ingin mengobrol dengan tante dan om. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Daiki menjawab singkat, berharap Satsuki akan merasa bosan dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

Satsuki hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Setiap detik berlalu begitu lambat bagi Daiki, membuatnya ingin menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Bola basket yang hendak Satsuki berikan jatuh ke lantai, suaranya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, terabaikan oleh sang pemilik.

Tangan di belakang punggung Satsuki begitu nyaman, seolah Satsuki memang seharusnya berada dalam dekapan tangan itu. Tubuh Daiki yang berkeringat sama sekali tidak menghalangi gadis itu untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Satsuki mengaitkan tangannya di punggung Daiki, enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Dai-_chan_," Dia berbisik lemah, "Bawa aku pergi, _kumohon_..." Air mata yang selama ini dia tahan kini ia biarkan tumpah, membasahi kaus putih yang laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu kenakan.

'_Kau masih memiliki kesempatan, Daiki.'_

Kata-kata Akashi kembali terngiang dalam kepala Daiki. Dia mengencangkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu gadis yang lebih kecil darinya.

Kemudian dia teringat senyum bahagia Satsuki.

Daiki lah yang telah merebut senyum Satsuki.

Tetsuya lah yang mengembalikan senyum Satsuki.

Apakah dia masih ingin bersikap egois dan merebut Satsuki dari orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum?

'_Cinta tidak harus memiliki.'_

Dengan kalimat lain dari Akashi terngiang di kepalanya, dia mendorong Satsuki dari pelukannya. Matanya yang memerah karena air mata membelalak, kemudian mulai kembali mengumpulkan air mata. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mulai membasahi pipi gadis itu.

'_Ini kah keputusanmu, Dai-chan?'_ Manik merah muda itu seolah berkata dengan nada menuduh.

Daiki melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Satsuki, mengabil bola basket di tanah dan langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Dia mendengar isak tangis Satsuki, yang tidak menghilang walaupun dia sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

—dia sadar dia telah membuang kesempatannya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Janji suci di ucapkan oleh kedua mempelai yang terbungkus oleh warna putih. Dan melihat Satsuki dengan gaun pengantin, membuat Daiki seolah melihat seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Sayang malaikat itu tidak tersenyum padanya.

Namun melihat senyum itu sudah cukup bagi Daiki. Jika dia bahagia, tentu saja Daiki bisa bahagia.

Bibir kedua mempelai bertaut. Dan Daiki butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menahan supaya senyum dan air matanya tidak jatuh.

Kemudian di acara resepsi, dia melihat Satsuki dan Kuroko—ah, sekarang mereka berdua Kuroko, bukan?—tengah berbicara dengan para tamu sambil tertawa. Senyum itu membawa kedamaian bagi hati Daiki, walaupun tetap terasa sakit.

Dia menghampiri pasangan itu. Kedua pasangan itu sepertinya menyadarinya; Tetsuya memberikannya sebuah senyum kecil—kecewa?—sementara Satsuki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan bertatap mata dengan Daiki.

Daiki tersenyum pahit, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kedua pasangan yang sedang bergandengan.

"Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian."

Dia berbalik, enggan melihat ekspresi pasangan yang baru menikah itu. Entah Satsuki barusan tersenyum padanya atau tidak, Daiki hanya berharap dia mengatakan hal yang benar dan Satsuki mau tersenyum kembali padanya.

Dia berharap. Sungguh berharap.

Oleh karena itu dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjaga senyum itu tetap abadi di wajah Satsuki.

Dialah yang membawa kesedihan pada gadis itu, untuk itu dia perlu menghilang.

Ya, menghilang selamanya dari kehidupan Satsuki. Mengawasinya dari jauh dan terus mendoakan senyum dan kebahagiaannya.

Daiki tersenyum puas, walaupun air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

Dia hanya terus berjalan, kemanapun kakinya membawanya, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan siapapun yang melihatnya pergi.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Aomine sejak itu.

Dia tidak pernah datang ke reuni. Ponselnya tidak pernah bisa di hubungi. Teman-temannya; baik dari Touou maupun Teikou, tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentang Aomine. Mungkin kecuali Akashi, yang lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan selalu bisa lolos dengan mudah dari pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Dia hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Satsuki." CEO perusahaan Akashi sekaligus juara turnamen Shogi nasional yang tidak terkalahkan itu selalu menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki tentang Aomine, monoton.

Terbaik untukku apanya? Dasar Ahomine. Satsuki mengutuk dalam hati, memandang ke luar jendela rumahnya.

Dia tidak kecewa menjadi seorang Kuroko Satsuki. Tetsuya tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan sopan, dan sekarang bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka. Mereka tidak kekurangan; tinggal sebagai keluarga sederhana di sebuah rumah sedang di perumahan yang sepi, kebun yang terawat, dan bahkan sekarang Satsuki tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Tetsuya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Satsuki dari lamunannya. Wanita berambut pink itu mendongak, kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat Tetsuya sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, memandangnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Memikirkan dia lagi?"

Mendesah pelan, Satsuki kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Dia melihat beberapa seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki tengah saling mengejar. Entah mengapa melihat kedua anak itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya dengan Aomine.

Dia baru ingat dia belum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya ketika laki-laki itu bertanya lagi, "Kau tidak menyesal kan, Satsuki-_san_?"

Kini Satsuki menggeleng yakin. "Aku menyukai Tetsu-_kun_, itu sudah pasti." Tatapannya kembali menerawang ke luar. "Yah, sekarang kurasa aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan tentangku."

Dia mendengar Tetsuya menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian tangan yang ada di bahunya berpindah ke kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Kemudian tangan yang ada di kepalanya terangkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsu-_kun_." Satsuki tidak berbalik untuk menyaksikan Tetsuya meninggalkan ruangan. Toh biasanya Tetsuya sudah menghilang jika Satsuki berbalik. Sekarang wanita itu berharap anak dalam kandungannya tidak tertular sifat tembus pandang ayahnya.

_Aomine-kun, bagaimana kira-kira anakku dan Tetsu-kun, ya?_ Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Kali ini dia tidak berusaha membuang pikiran itu. Dia teringat Aomine pernah mengejeknya, "Kalau anakmu dan Tetsu, mungkin dia akan mirip dengan Akashi, tapi tidak terlihat!" Kemudian Satsuki memberinya pukulan di kepala dan harus menghindari gunting yang di lempar entah dari mana oleh Akashi.

_Aomine-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

Seharusnya Satsuki tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menyebut nama Aomine atau memikirkannya. Aomine mungkin sekarang sedang bermain basket di sebuah tim yang terkenal—Satsuki jarang menonton televisi atau membaca majalah basket—dan terlalu sibuk untuk datang atau menghubungi mereka.

Dia berusaha berpikiran positif, membuang perasaan tidak enak yang terus menyerangnya sejak hari terakhir bertemu Aomine.

"Aomine-kun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Satsuki menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum miris dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Cahaya matahari yang hangat membuatnya mengantuk, dan dia setengah berharap kalau tidur dapat membuatnya melupakan laki-laki yang pernah ia sukai itu.

.

.

.

_Satsuki bertemu dengan Aomine dalam mimpinya._

_Dia begitu jauh. Dan jarak di antara mereka membuat perasaan mengganjal yang menyesakkan dalam dada Satsuki._

_Bibir Aomine bergerak, seolah mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', kemudian memunggungi Satsuki._

_Satsuki berusaha memanggilnya dan menggapainya, memintanya untuk tidak pergi dari kehidupan Satsuki dan terus tinggal bersamanya. Memintanya untuk merebut Satsuki dari Tetsuya dan membawanya pergi—_

Satsuki terbangun dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata.

.

.

.

"_Apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja, Momoi-san?"_

_Satsuki mengangguk yakin pada Kuroko, yang wajahnya tetap se datar teflon walaupun rencana yang akan mereka lakukan akan sangat memalukan. Bahkan Satsuki sendiri yang mencetuskan ide ini agak canggung melakukannya, walaupun dengan Kuroko—orang yang sering ia sebut sebagai pacarnya._

_Tentu saja 'pacar' yang sering disebut-sebut oleh manajer ber-rambut pink itu hanya khayalan belaka—semua orang tahu itu, bahkan Satsuki sendiri—dan bukan untuk di anggap serius._

"_Percayalah, Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki tersenyum, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan dalam telinganya sendiri. "Dengan begini, Dai-chan pasti akan khawatir sedikit padaku."_

_Laki-laki berambut biru cerah di hadapannya masih memandangnya kosong, memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Ini alasanmu memanggilku jauh-jauh ke sini?'. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mendesah dan kembali menyesap Vanilla Shake yang Satsuki belikan, terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Kemudian Kuroko kembali bicara, "...Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Aomine-kun untuk cemburu?"_

_Wajah gadis itu memerah. Kini giliran Satsuki yang terlihat berpikir keras._

_Jujur saja, Satsuki merasa kesal kalau sahabat masa kecilnya lebih memilih untuk memakan masakan Sakurai daripada miliknya (demi tuhan, dia kalah oleh Sakurai?) dan lebih memilih wanita berpakaian kurang bahan di buku pornonya. Dia sadar kalau dia lah yang mulai menjauh dari Aomine, tapi setidaknya Aomine tidak perlu menjauh juga, kan?_

_Nah, dia terdengar begitu egois di telinganya sendiri sekarang._

"_Momoi-san, apa kau menyukai Aomine-kun?"_

_Saat itu juga wajah Satsuki berwarna sama dengan rambut Akashi._

"_A-A-Apa maksud p-p-perkataanmu tadi, Tetsu-kun?!" Satsuki merasa bisa mati karena malu di tempat. "T-Tidak mungkin aku menyukai si A-A-Ahomine-kun itu, kan?!"_

_Belum sempat Kuroko bisa membalas, Satsuki sudah berlari sambil berteriak, "A-A-Aku akan memberi tahu soal Aomine-kun tentang ini, oke? Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun!"_

_Memandangi punggung Momoi yang menjauh, kemudian menghilang, Kuroko tersenyum masam. Gelas plastik Vanilla Shake yang kini sudah kosong menjadi saksi bisu yang mendengar gumaman terakhir Kuroko, terlempar ke dalam tempat sampah._

"_Padahal Aomine-kun begitu menyukaimu, Momoi-san."_

.

.

.

"_Hei, Akashi. Aku punya permintaan."_

"_Apa, Daiki? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Satsuki?"_

"_Heh, kurasa aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu."_

"_Fuh, tentu saja." Akashi, masih memunggungi salah satu mantan timnya di Teiko, tersenyum sambil mengamati papan Shogi-nya. "Jadi, apa yang bisa ku bantu?"_

"—_Aku akan menghilang."_

_Akashi menggumam pelan, seolah kata-kata yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut biru tua itu tidak memiliki arti yang penting, masih sambil sibuk dengan permainan yang ia lakukan seorang diri itu._

"_Aku ingin Satsuki bahagia. Namun suatu saat dia pasti akan mencariku."_

"_...Ku kira apa." Akashi mendesah, kemudian memindahkan salah satu pion Shogi-nya. "Jujur saja, perkembangan ini sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. Tapi baiklah, hanya kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu."_

_Yang di belakangnya hanya tertawa pahit, sebelum menggumam, "Terima kasih." Jeda sebentar. "Aku memang selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Akashi."_

_Akashi mendengus, "Oute _[1]_." Laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri, kemudian membereskan papan shogi yang barusan ia mainkan sendirian. "Terima kasih, Daiki. Kau memang teman yang baik."_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Yah, Akashi memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun. Daiki sudah mengatakan lebih dari cukup._

_Akashi berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya kepada ruangan yang kosong. Tangannya mengapit sebuah papan shogi dan satu lagi memegang beberapa amplop surat. Dia menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada seorang wanita berambut biru gelap yang telah menunggunya di depan ruangan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih (wanita malang itu tidak tahu darimana Akashi bisa mendapat surat itu), kemudian langsung meninggalkannya tanpa menghiraukan isakan dari wanita tua itu._

_Saat dia keluar dari tempat itu, mata heterokromnya melebar begitu melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru cerah yang membawa sekuntum bunga lili putih. Wajahnya datar, namun Akashi bisa melihat tanda-tanda kesedihan di wajahnya._

"_Tetsuya." Ekspresi kaget akhirnya menghilang dari wajah Akashi,kemudian dia menyebut nama orang itu, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. "...Kau sudah tahu rupanya."_

_Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk singkat. "...Akashi-kun pasti sudah tahu sejak lama, bukan?"_

_Laki-laki berambut merah itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja." Kemudian semua tanda-tanda senyum lenyap dari wajah Akashi. "Satsuki tidak tahu, bukan?"_

_Tetsuya menggeleng. Kemudian Akashi tersenyum puas. "Aku yakin Aomine-kun menginginkan Satsuki-san bahagia, jadi tidak ku beri tahu padanya."_

_Senyum Akashi makin mengembang mendengar jawaban dari mantan 'Pemain bayangan' Teikou, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya sambil memberikan dua surat; satu ia letakkan di tangan Kuroko, satu lagi ia selipkan di kantung celananya . Kuroko menatap surat yang ada di tangannya, kemudian matanya melebar ketika melihat pengirim surat itu._

"_Berikan satu lagi pada Satsuki pada waktu yang tepat." Akashi menggumam pelan. Setelah jarak di antara mereka makin jauh, Akashi berbicara lagi, kini dengan suara yang keras, "Jagalah dia baik-baik, Tetsuya. Daiki mempercayakan Satsuki padamu."_

_Kuroko berbalik, memandangi punggung Akashi yang menghilang di ujung jalan yang ditumbuhi oleh Higanbana _[2]_ yang bermekaran, kemudian menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Percayalah padaku, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun."_

.

.

.

—彼女は真実を知っているときに、彼女は叫んだ—

**End.**

* * *

**[1] Oute: Skak dalam permainan Shogi.**

**[2] Higanbana: Red spider lily (_Lycoris radiata_), nggak tau nama indonesianya apa :'3  
**


End file.
